


数学老师×班长

by Qi_nan



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 师生
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 20:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qi_nan/pseuds/Qi_nan
Summary: 梗来源于微博，是扩写。梗原文见微博。搜关键词“师生年上”。未完，有后续。





	数学老师×班长

**Author's Note:**

> 梗来源于微博，是扩写。梗原文见微博。搜关键词“师生年上”。未完，有后续。

给数学老师和班长起了名字。数学老师：宋裴昀 班长：林清  
————————————————  
  
“报告。”  
“进来。”  
等林清去找宋裴昀的时候已经是下午第四节下课。数学组的办公室里只剩下宋裴昀一个人在批改试卷，也许是这次考试的成绩不太理想，青年叹了一口气，用手指摁住眉心。他带着两个高三毕业班，着实辛苦。  
“来了？先坐。”宋裴昀指了指旁边的一张凳子，示意他坐下。  
“谢谢老师。”小屁孩儿这会可有礼貌了，只是脸上仍旧带着一点忐忑不安的神色。宋裴昀十指交叉抵着下颌，一双眼里好似盛了三千桃花，笑盈盈地看着他。本来被美人注视是多么令人愉悦的一件事——只是时间地点都不对。这会儿班长林清只觉得被那双眼看得有点发毛。  
林清有点儿不敢正视他的眼睛，于是垂下眼睫，视线落在宋裴昀骨节分明的手上，抿着唇没说话。宋裴昀也不着急开口，只自顾自地看着试卷，一时间办公室里只听得到红笔滑过纸面的沙沙声。  
“我帮你。”就这么无声地坐了一会儿，林清终于还是坐不住了，索性自己先打破这种略微尴尬的局面。宋裴昀看着他夺过自己的红笔，也并不气恼，只笑了笑：“那感情好啊。辛苦你了。”说罢又用右手支着脑袋，笑盈盈地盯着自家小朋友看，左手则有一下没一下地在桌面上敲着。  
小朋友是真的生得好看。少年的眉眼是清秀的，面部轮廓却又透出一点凌厉的感觉，不说话的时候看起来就还挺冷峻的。  
又好看又聪明，怎么看怎么可爱，也难怪自己会栽在他手上。  
只是如果不搞事的话，就更可爱了。  
  
宋老师在心里微微叹了口气。  
  
林清表面上不动声色，实际上内心还是有点忐忑的，一部分是因为今天自己做得的确过分了点，而另一部分呢就是他家宋老师到目前为止不仅没批评他，还一直盯着他看——宋裴昀这家伙，到底在搞什么？林清瞥了他一眼，正好对上宋裴昀含了笑的眼神，不禁手一抖，在试卷上划出一条长长的红线。  
宋老师嘴边的笑意更深了。  
“林大班长。”  
来了，出现了，宋裴昀他开口了！！！  
“知错吗？”  
……我知。求求您别笑了可以吗，我真知。您也盯着我笑了这么久了怪渗人的。  
“……我不该给他们念答案。”林清垂着头，捏了捏手中的笔，低声认错。“是我失职了。”  
宋裴昀拿过林清刚刚改的那张试卷看了一眼，赵姝言，98分，堪堪过及格线。他挑了挑眉，没说话。  
其实喜欢小朋友归喜欢，他还是生气的，这次的确也是林清做得不对。离高考只剩那么点时间，模拟考的机会考一次少一次，林清这次的举动算是直接毁了一次大家为高考查漏补缺的机会。只是宋裴昀鲜少对谁板着脸，只要不是犯了什么大事他一般也都是和和气气笑眯眯的。但也就是这张一直都和和气气的脸让现在的林清有点发怵。  
  
“真的知错了？”  
“……真的。”  
“不解释一下这么做的原因？”宋裴昀手里把玩着一支白色钢笔，是去年教师节林清送给他的那支。   
“这题目难度超纲没有做的必要。我和杨羲和那几个成绩好的做做可以，对其他人而言这种题只能打击他们的自信心，给他们增加焦虑感。”说着，林清翻出杨羲和的试卷，“你看，这次连他也只过了120。平时他什么水平你清楚的。”  
宋裴昀拿过杨羲和的试卷看了看，乐了：“哟，过了120啊，这小子不错啊。”  
林清无语：“……你故意的？”  
“是又怎样？”宋老师笑得贱兮兮的。  
“……”林清抿着唇，“这对他们有什么好处？”   
“那你说说，”面对林清的质问，宋裴昀也不恼，只轻飘飘地又把问题抛回去，“要是今年全国一卷的题真有这种难度，你这么做对他们又有什么好处？”  
“……”  
“前段时间你们班太飘了，你看看这作业，就考得好那么一点就飘成这样，你说我不打压一下这能行吗？”  
“……”看了一眼作业不合格的名单，班长不吭声了。  
“行了，一份800字检讨，明天给我。今晚想吃什么？”   
到底还是舍不得罚太重。  
“糖醋排骨。”林清应得飞快，只是内心还是有点错愕，“就检讨？没了？”  
“嗯？” 宋裴昀用手支着脑袋看着他，“怎么，不满意？”  
  
……是你说的七次的。骗子。  
  
“……没。”林清的耳朵尖忽然就红了，看他的眼神也开始躲躲闪闪的，心里还有点委屈。但是他又怕被青年看出自己内心的想法，索性盯着桌面，不多言语。  
“走吧，回家。”  
“……嗯。”  
————————————————  
  
厨房里飘来熟悉的饭菜香味，围着围裙的青年在忙碌着，少年则恹恹地趴在书桌上，面前的英语单词怎么也记不到脑子里去。  
“小林林，等下准备洗手吃饭。”厨房里传来青年温润的声音。  
“嗯。”林清含糊地应了一声，他走到餐桌前，看着宋裴昀给他盛汤的身影发呆。  
青年的袖口为了方便被挽了起来，露出的小臂线条利落又流畅。  
他突然想起那次他醉宿醒来看到的情景，宋裴昀也是这样，穿着浅灰色的家居服在厨房里忙忙碌碌地为他做早餐。  
  
林清和宋裴昀其实是很早之前就认识了，两人的母亲关系一直很好，于是连带着林清和宋裴昀的关系也一直不错。宋裴昀比他大六岁，小时候林清可喜欢他了，就老跟在他后面“裴昀哥哥裴昀哥哥”的叫。有喜欢逗小孩的阿姨给他小零食，他也不接，开口就是：“裴昀哥哥有没有呀？”大人为了讨小孩子欢心就故意开玩笑地说：“没有呀，是给林林一个人的。”于是粉雕玉琢的小娃娃看看大人，又看看零食，最后撇了撇嘴：“那我不要了。”大人们笑得前仰后合，又告诉他他的宋哥哥是有份的，小林清也不信，就眼巴巴看着宋裴昀，直到宋裴昀走过来给他看他确确实实也有饼干了，小林清才开开心心接着。  
后来宋家突然搬家，林家那会儿正好外出探亲，于是两个人都还没来得及互相道别就失去了联系。等再见到是在林清高一的时候，当宋裴昀出现在教室的讲台上做自我介绍的那一刻，林清整个人都是懵的——他只记得那天天气好像还不错，只是窗外树上的鸟叫声有点聒噪，一声声叫唤都正好踩在他的心脏上，随着心脏扑通扑通的跳。他抿紧了唇，紧盯着讲台上宽肩窄腰的清俊青年，阔别已久的思念在那一瞬间从胸腔里破土而出，几乎要从琉璃般的眼眸里溢出来，恨不得粘到青年身上，把青年包裹起来。  
  
——你回来了。  
  
之后就是老套的故人重逢的情景。林父林母听说宋裴昀回来了，说什么也要请他到家里吃饭，饭桌上一聊，这才知道当年是家里老人出了事，急需人照顾，宋家才急急忙忙搬走没来得及打声招呼。而几年过去，宋裴昀早已顺利毕业就业，林清也已成为传说中的“别人家的孩子”。又过了几个月，林父林母的工作调动，不放心林清一个人在家生活，索性就把他托付给宋裴昀了。自此以后，两人开始同居。  
  
最先告白的人是林清。  
  
他几乎是抱着赴死的勇气，在十八岁生日那天早上把宋裴昀堵在家门口，盯着那个人黑曜石一般的双眼，一字一句告诉他：我喜欢你。  
  
“不是那种学生对老师的喜欢，也不是朋友之间的喜欢。宋裴昀，我想把婚戒亲自戴在你手上，你给我这个机会吗。”他看起来还是平时那副云淡风轻的样子，就好像在询问的是“今天天气很好一起出去打球吗”这种普通问题那样。只是表面云淡风轻而已——他自己很清楚地知道，其实他撑着门框的那只手在微微颤抖。  
  
如果他不答应怎么办……不，不如说如果宋裴昀从此厌恶他，不再见他，他又该怎么办？  
  
他在想什么？  
他为什么不说话？  
他在看着我……  
他……  
  
“噗……”  
  
林清愣了一下。  
  
“小林林长大了呢。”宋裴昀笑着摸摸林清的头，“生日快乐。”  
  
“恭喜你，成年了。”  
  
“……裴昀哥？”  
心忽然就沉了下来，只是还不甘心，还怀揣着希望，自己还没有被判死刑，那是不是他的下一句话就是说“我也喜欢你”呢。  
  
“走吧，该去上课了。”但青年只是轻轻拍拍他的肩，然后推开他挡在门口的手，走了出去。  
  
他推开他了。  
  
那是第一次宋裴昀没有和林清肩并肩去学校。  
宋裴昀走在前面，林清跟在他后面，一路盯着他的背影沉默着。晨光落在宋裴昀的肩上，把他利落的肩线勾勒得分明，而林清只觉得，早晨的阳光实在是太过于刺眼了。  
  
那天晚上林清头一次翘掉了晚自习，直到深夜也没有回家。宋裴昀把林清可能去的地方都跑遍了也没找到人，打了四十几通电话，直到快两点他打算去警局的时候，林清的电话才总算是接通了。  
“你去哪了？”宋裴昀的声音里带着七分焦急三分怒气，“早上那件事我还需要时间认真考虑，你能不能……”  
“您好，请问是裴先生吗？”手机那头却是陌生的声音。宋裴昀眯了眯眼，语气不善：“我姓宋。请问你是？”   
“啊抱歉，可能是我们打错了……但是宋先生，是这样的，请问您认识这个号码的主人吗？他好像喝醉了，我们这也快打烊了，能麻烦您来一趟把他接走吗？地址在……”  
  
等宋裴昀赶到那儿的时候，清吧里已经没什么人了。而他的小朋友正一个人慵懒地靠在吧台上，眼神迷离地看着桌上的高脚酒杯，在五颜六色的灯光下他的侧脸看上去竟透出几分妖艳的味道。林清听见门口的风铃声，偏了偏头，目光就这么轻飘飘地瞥向宋裴昀，嘴角扯出一个看起来有点落寞的笑容：“你来啦。”林清那轻飘飘的一瞥，正巧不巧砸在了宋裴昀的心脏上，心房连带着心尖都在颤。  
他不应该露出这种表情的。  
宋裴昀抿紧了唇，快步走过去把人扶起，和清吧老板道谢后背着他离开。  
  
“你要带我去哪？”林清趴在宋裴昀背后，宋裴昀能清晰地感受到他说话时喷洒在他耳边的灼热气息。他的声音早就不似平时那样清冽，醉酒后咬字都软绵绵的，还带有一点点鼻音，勾的人心尖直颤。  
“带你回家。”宋裴昀稳了稳心神，淡淡开口。  
“噗……为什么要带我回家呀？裴昀哥哥你喜欢我吗？”林清搂着宋裴昀的脖子，脸埋在他的肩窝里蹭了蹭，宋裴昀整个人一抖，上楼时差点没稳住把林清给摔下去。  
“小林林你别闹了……”宋裴昀着实无奈，把背后的人托在手里颠了颠，勉强腾出一只手掏出钥匙打开了门。  
“我没有在闹呀，裴昀哥哥你喜不喜欢我呀？”喝醉后的小朋友肆无忌惮地撒起娇来，整个人都变成粘粘的软糖，叫人舍不得推开。  
“好了，你先躺好，别闹。”好不容易把人弄到床上，宋裴昀已经出了一身汗，透过汗湿的T恤脊椎骨的形状清晰可见。宋裴昀其实有轻微的洁癖，不太能忍受自己身上粘腻腻的感觉，此时此刻他巴不得立刻冲进浴室里冲个澡然后躺床上睡觉。但眼前还有更需要照顾的小家伙在这里，这家伙也是一身酒气，怎么说也得帮他清理一下才行。宋裴昀叹了口气，到浴室把热水放好，调好水温之后又转回卧室，准备着手给喝醉的林清脱衣服洗澡。  
这也太需要定力了，宋裴昀看着床上蜷成虾米状的林清默默地想。  
再次叹了口气，宋裴昀认命地扒拉开林清护在胸口的爪子，然后撩开小朋友身上穿的T恤。眼见少年雪白的肌肤一点一点地裸露出来，腹部下方人鱼线清晰又利落，少年体型偏瘦，但并不孱弱。青年深吸一口气，索性闭上双眼，然后一鼓作气把少年身上的衣物扒掉。  
“裴昀哥哥……”  
本以为睡着的少年突然出声，宋裴昀正在扒少年裤子的手瞬间僵硬。  
“……小林林？”他甚至不敢正视少年的眼睛。其实即使少年质问起来，他也有充分的理由说明自己只是尽监护人的责任而不是对少年有什么非分之想，只是他做不到——他那一点点私心的种子，全靠他用理智的磐石压着，一次又一次，他拼命用理智去阻止那颗种子破土发芽。  
“裴昀哥哥。”少年还没有完全从喝醉的状态下醒来，笑吟吟地用软绵绵的调子唤着他——不，也许清醒了一点。宋裴昀抬头对上少年琉璃色的眼眸，少年的目光已经不再那么迷蒙，恢复了一丝清明。林清很少笑，但笑起来的样子真的很好看——双眼弯弯化作浅棕透亮的月牙泉，眸子里仿佛有光在淙淙流动。  
见林清已经清醒不少，宋裴昀便打算起身走开，“既然清醒了就自己去浴室唔……！！！！”  
  
柔软的物体忽地贴了上来，宋裴昀有些猝不及防地睁大了眼睛。  
  
林清在吻他。  
他的小朋友，在扯着他的领带，吻他。  
  
林清的吻青涩又霸道，就这么莽撞地把唇舌往心上人的唇上撞，完全不得章法。宋裴昀的大脑空白一片，等他反应过来时，林清的舌已经闯进了他的牙关。   
宋裴昀几乎是反射性地推开了他——林清喝醉酒发酒疯，但是他清醒，他不能。  
“林清！”他低声吼道。  
林清整个人被推得重重跌倒在床上，他低着头，看不清他的表情。  
“你清醒点，”宋裴昀低喘着，他是真的有点动怒，“有些事情根本不是那么简单！”  
“所以你就要推开我吗。”  
“我都说了这不是我答应和你在一起就能解决的问题……”  
“所以裴昀哥说到底是不想和我在一起吧。”少年的声音听不出情绪。  
“林清！！我是担心……”宋裴昀又无奈又急，这小孩，平时真的很灵光，怎么一到这时候就没有一点点理智，完全不考虑他自己的未来呢。  
“宋裴昀，我喜欢你，你喜欢我吗。”林清兀自打断了他的话。  
这小屁孩简直不讲理，宋裴昀在心里暗骂。他深吸一口气，努力平复了自己的情绪：“小林林，你先冷静一下听我分析……”  
他的话没来得及说完，因为林清突然凑了过来又要吻他，他往右边躲了一下才堪堪躲过林清近在咫尺的唇，林清的吻最后落在了青年的耳根上，于是林清索性就着这个姿势抱住他不松手，把头埋在宋裴昀的肩窝里。  
“林清！！”但马上，刚喊出这个名字宋裴昀就说不下去了。  
有湿热的液体一点一点落在他的肩窝里，少年的手拥在他背后攥紧了他的衣服，甚至在微微颤抖。  
“你喜欢我吗。”  
  
———————TBC————————


End file.
